


【利艾】Itoshigoyo愛し子よ

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: ＊利威爾生賀　聖誕快樂＊監獄文　獄警利x囚犯艾＊dirty talk＊警告OOC：艾倫病嬌設定





	【利艾】Itoshigoyo愛し子よ

空氣中的粒子在微光下閃爍，午後，我在書桌前翻閱起過去的日記本便停不了手，直到傍晚兒女們喊著全家都在等我開飯，我才回過神，平緩情緒下樓。  
我曾於監獄服刑，只因那年我的家庭窮苦到逼不得以我去行搶。犯罪就是犯罪，我不想反駁，只是對於我當年背到家的運氣想來依然髮指，也足夠讓我碎嘴一上午或是讓女兒嘮叨爸爸囉唆。  
不過在超商偷了點食物，陰錯陽差的我竟被分到數海哩的孤島，那座專門關些重刑犯的，不見天日的隔離區。  
可是，我並不算太怨懟我待在那的時光，因為我在那遇見了一位奇特的人，現在想回來，那樣的人其實不該被判刑，當初我會對他的行為不寒而慄我想僅是，我們都被孤陋、短淺的既定理念束縛，而一時無法接受他那冷酷的果斷，伸張正義，有時必須要有一定程度的狠戾。  
這是那個人傳達給我的。  
出獄那天他依然躺在自己的囚房，那打理整潔看似柔軟的床鋪，他平躺翹著腿，在瞄到我經過他房前等待鐵柵欄開啟，他對我說了句一路順風、漢尼斯大叔。然後繼續哼著小曲。  
如今，那樣的傢伙不知道怎麼樣了…  
不過我總相信他一定還好端端的，在某個角落，那翠綠瞳眸裡火焰般的燦金現在一定還灼熱閃耀。  
在餐桌前，我大口扒著妻子手藝精湛的家常菜式，可是這卻是那座死城永遠不會有的，比金錢權勢力量還珍貴的東西。

 

 

　　據說過不久就會派來一批新的獄警，囚犯們各個蠢動、議論，在監獄這種龍蛇雜處的黑暗地帶，其實只要確保沒有集體騷動，那麼裡頭的內鬥獄警們盡可能連管都不想管。  
　　漢尼斯坐在一角的木桌，靜靜的喝著半冷不熱，也稱不上湯品的流質食物，欲要拿起雜糧麵包啃，抬眼正好瞧見一位生面孔走來。  
　　年紀看上去還很小，大概是就讀高中的年紀，單薄的囚服鬆垮垮的像是掛在他身上般，衣服下襬隨著步伐輕搖。  
　　漢尼斯是個善良老百姓，看到眼前毫無預警的少年替他捏把冷汗，在這全是同性的地方，他這樣的外表正是大家找樂子的對象。

　　他站起身，意圖想不驚動到周遭的囚犯示意少年來跟他同桌，誰知有些人倒是安靜了下來，而沒察覺到有人走進到放飯廳的那群則繼續嚷嚷或是沒有中斷原本的談話。  
　　在漢尼斯還有些意外時，擔心的還是發生了，一段響亮的拍擊瞬間讓所有人將目光投射在來者身上。

　　「呦～甜心，屁股這麼翹，穿的又少，監獄的服裝實在也是窮酸的可憐我是懂的，但如果跟了我，自然少不了好處…」狂妄的囚徒一邊說著一邊撫摸少年的臀部，指頭甚至隔著布料緩緩壓入，輕輕磨蹭臀縫。  
　　漢尼斯只覺得自己快瘋了，那樣子，大概也和自己許久未見的寶貝兒子差不多年紀，想要讓少年脫險，可是本能反應又令他踟躇不前，只能矗在桌邊，腳完全麻了不聽使喚。  
　　他是知道的，在這種地方可能出現的暴虐，還有那種圍觀的羞辱、凌辱、詆毀男性尊嚴。還記得上個月他見識到牙刷也可以折磨人後足足有好幾個禮拜都無法順利進食。  
　　心裡盤算如果還有人要加入或是煽動自己至少要鼓起勇氣勸阻，至少，至少…

　　「真是不要命了。」

　　「可憐吶，不知道那位耶格爾…」

　　「嗯？」身旁的人低語的內容讓漢尼斯不解得同時，刺耳的尖叫瞬間引爆。

　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊——停、停下，等等！」轉過頭，不知何時，塊頭大上一倍的男子被按倒在地，一手已經呈現異常的角度，而完好的那隻手臂現在則被少年架在肩上，拗動的角度還在增加「拜託了，求求你！放開，我、我我，不會再招惹你，我是新來的，沒眼不知道大哥你！」

　　「哦？」那絕對可以稱之天使的臉蛋上，勾起嘴角露出了不屬於這個年紀、極度誘人的媚笑「可是我知道你啊，強姦犯先生。」  
　　被少年壓制在地的，是被保釋過幾次，但出獄後再犯，且是數起姦殺案的人魔，可因為精神鑒定異常只判有期徒刑，這回則是終身監禁於隔離島。

　　可是刑期，這種人道的懲罰方式，根本對不起所有已逝、無辜慘死的亡靈。

　　看見那自腰間掏出的銀光，漢尼斯下意識的扭過頭轉移視線，緊閉著雙眼，努力假裝完全聽不到那些痛苦的淒厲哀號。

　　「手賤。」少年順手拿起距離自己最近的一位囚犯的餐巾紙擦拭自己的小刀，然後將污染的紙巾隨手一扔，緩緩飄落在一只斷掌旁，和血淋淋的男性器官。

　　漢尼斯只記得那天晚餐他直接掠過了，有幾日，除了勞動時間他都窩在自己的房裡，抱著那骯髒不堪的便斗不斷乾嘔…

　　後來他才知道，少年因為年紀的關係時常進來沒多久便又重獲自由，因此沒注意的人會以為他是新來的也是正常，不過掐指算算，少年開始進出監獄其實比漢尼斯要早。  
　　至於為何是監禁在這重刑區，理由是殺人，可他殺的不是現行犯就是這所監獄裡的重刑者。  
　　情有可原的狀態下他得以輕易減刑，不過漢尼斯實在無法認同、理解這樣的行徑，這個疑問直到男孩主動與他搭話才解開。

　　「大叔，我能坐你旁邊嘛？」

　　「啊？…哦、哦…你坐。」雖說沒有濫殺無辜，但在看到那樣的場面後，漢尼斯不免頓了頓。

　　少年輕快的把他的餐盤放下，執起叉子津津有味的品嘗大塊大塊的肉品。肉類在這裡頂多幾天才會有一餐供應，好時是煮熟的肉片，差就那不知被刻意熬多久的肉糜，所以更別提男孩盤裡的，已經算是上等貨的一般牛排。  
　　果然，還是有不錯的照料吧，看來至少有一定地位不需要人操心啊…

　　「大叔是因為什麼原因被關進來的呢？」

　　「啊…這、我…唉…其實就只是因為偷了東西，可是，是有原因的…」

　　少年又塞了一大口肉，臉頰鼓起一邊，睜著雪亮的綠眸望著漢尼斯，還是很難相信這樣的單純孩子輕易的下手。

　　「…偷了麵包，誰知就被分到這了。」說來還真令他無地自容，總使是這樣的小事。

　　「恭喜，大叔過關了！」

　　「哈？什麼…跟什麼？」

　　「雖說我已經偷看過資料了但還是想親自確認一下，畢竟，要運氣雖到極點偷東西就關來這裡，我實在有必要好好見識見識。」

　　「你這小子是在挖苦我嘛……」

　　「不是的哦！因為這樣我就不用殺掉大叔了。」

　　聽到這話，漢尼斯額角瞬間沁出冷汗，要不是自己為人正直，僅是民不聊生的情非得以，他現在恐怕早已是今晚要扔進海給鯊魚處理乾淨的死屍。

　　「哈哈哈哈，大叔瞧你嚇的，別露出這樣的表情嘛。」

　　「…不是我在說，你…很有問題啊…雖然跟他們不太一樣…」

　　「嘛、如果你聽了這個故事你或許就不會這麼認為了。」男孩揮了揮手中的叉子娓娓道來「我的爸媽被謀財害命，身為獨子的我卻沒有辦法挽回任何事物，性命已經回天乏術，但就連最起碼的守住家產我也做不到…」

　　「……因為…你也毫無頭緒，不知該從何著手？」

　　「呵、不是不是，而是因為一份捏造的文件被殺我父母的人渣強硬的蓋上了老爸的手印，於是，那蠢豬法官判我方敗訴，我連繼續上訴的權利都沒有，當時我所擁有的，不過是位想分杯羹的白痴律師。」

　　「一夕之間，我從原本的醫生兒子，無限前途願景的高處重重摔落，當時我剛滿10歲，可我無父無母傾家蕩產。」

　　「那你是…」

　　「是青梅竹馬的家庭收養了我，他們無條件的養育我，只為報答我爸以前幫忙看診的恩情。」

　　「雖說有些對他們過意不去，但我不得不這麼做…」他偏了偏頭，眼神完全沒有聚焦在漢尼斯身上。

　　「哪部分？」

　　「他們開始供養我重新回去就學，大概到了升上國中的年紀，我便開始刻意的接觸歧路。」

　　「理所當然的，先從鬥毆滋事開始，再者慢慢在團體內成為焦點，等到我翅膀硬了的時候，你猜。」

　　漢尼斯搖頭。孩子突然扔掉手中的餐叉，愉悅的兩掌拍出一個響亮的掌聲，眼神發亮的對上自己。

　　「我毀了那個讓我成長茁壯的組織，不管他們是否真心把我當兄弟，當一份子，每每我看著這些人強奪豪取弱者的財務去購買毒品煙酒，他們愉快享樂的表情，我只覺得好不公平，如果沒有你們，我也正和父母親享受著平凡而快樂的日子。」

　　「那是我第一回殺人，年齡只夠少年法庭稍稍審訊我，不過在我們那地區，也足夠鬆散了，我的朋友馬上就將我帶出來，就連開始在這進出也是他們來保我出去。」

　　「你說的養父母嘛？」

　　「是的。」

　　「收手吧…你只是讓愛你的人難過，我有個兒子，年紀跟你差不多大，在看見你的那天，我只認為你跟他一樣小，你們都還是孩子。為人父的，如果你父母得知你現在過的如此，相信他們絕對不想看見你這個樣子。」

　　「呵、呵哈哈哈哈，不想看見我這樣子？」少年突然的笑令漢尼斯無法招架，因為那實在過於扭曲。惡意、嘲諷，飽含的怨恨和怒氣一併暴露。

　　「難道我就想眼睜睜的看著父母在我眼前被砍嗎？我就能夠心服口服的看著那群拿著我們家財產恣意花用的垃圾們在我眼前笑得開懷？！別傻了，既然我無法擁有，他們也休想得意！」他將兩手抵在木桌撐著下巴繼續說道「世上，法律做不到的事情太多了，好多人…有好多人等不到公理就含恨而亡了…」

　　「所以你選了這種極端的方式，刻意進出混雜場所，只為親自肅清一切腐敗？」

　　「Bingo！能如此精闢分析、大叔還是頭一位呢。」

　　「那也，真的不該是你這樣的孩子來承擔…」漢尼斯有些無法負荷，對於這樣衝擊的價值觀。

　　「或許該說，是命中注定，我叫艾倫˙耶格爾。我可是“獵人”。今後多多指教啦，漢尼斯大叔。」

　　日後，艾倫常和漢尼斯搭在一塊，畢竟在這冰冷的監牢，總算有位不是名單裡的對象可以相處，而不知不覺間，也就是因為和艾倫走的近，漢尼斯的服刑可說是比一般沒有人護的囚徒來的順遂。  
　　恐怕說麻痹最為貼切，艾倫其實稱的上是死城裡的小魔頭，服刑的期間不知道已經看見他殺了多少人，明的來暗著來都有。

　　轉眼間半年過去，新一批的獄警派遣到這。  
　　在艾倫拎著一個已經打的鼻青臉腫的囚徒，欲往臉部正拳的手腕被用力箍緊，骨頭喀喀作響。  
　　或許再施力些就碎了。  
　　艾倫回過頭時漢尼斯正不斷的向對方賠不是，誰知下一秒，是讓艾倫來不及反應的踢擊。傻眼的意外不是艾倫本人而是漢尼斯，這又是怎麼了？這人怎麼回事就算要教訓艾倫不過一個孩子！但就在艾倫挨了幾棍子，痛的抱腹蜷縮在地時，他們同時意識到，這個獄警不一樣。

　　「小鬼，自以為是也該適可而止了，這裡是監獄，不是讓你逞兇鬥狠的地方。上一批沒用的豬玀是怎麼治理的我不管，現在，你們都給我安分點。」男人的嗓音很沉，音量不大，但說出來的每字每句卻足夠震懾，語畢，睥了眼地上的敗者，踩著擦的黑亮的軍靴離去。

　　「艾倫、還可以嘛？需不需要去醫務室？」朝脆弱的腹腔重擊，背部也受了紮實的警棍痛擊，漢尼斯深怕那單薄的軀體擔不了如此的重創，誰知，看倒臥在地的人微微抽搐起來。  
　　這位獄警不顧會不會惹事也要阻止艾倫，甚至爆打艾倫，這是過去那些怕事的螻蟻們從沒做過的，這個骯髒的地方從未遵守的紀律。

　　「呵呵…呵呵哈哈、啊哈哈哈哈…」又是那種令人禁不住打寒顫，毛骨悚然，帶有哭腔的咯咯訕笑「沒事、我沒事，大叔。」他一邊笑著一邊撐起身，看起來的確完全沒事一般。

　　「你、你確定嘛？真沒事？」這是怎麼，一個莫名其妙不問原因打人，而這個被打的又笑的無法自拔，腦袋沒被打壞吧？

　　「真的真的，只是，哈哈、哈哈哈哈哼哼哼，好久、好久沒有這樣的人了！」他抬起拇指，輕輕咬著始終保持潔淨的指甲。

　　「嗯…是啊，真是，也不過問一下原因也實在…」

　　「——我喜歡他，我要定了！」

　　「What？！」果然上了年紀真跟不上這年輕人的思維了，剛才肯定打壞腦子了，漢尼斯如此確信。

＊＊＊

　　基本上，艾倫現在要幹什麼、要做些什麼，漢尼斯都是在一邊旁觀，不是放任其恣意妄為，而是相處了好些時日，自己似乎在不覺間感染了他的處事作風。  
　　上禮拜，一位在島上度過他大半人生的老者死了，被一位新進的小伙子活活打死。  
　　老者算是沒有承受太久的折磨，鐵柱直直往他後腦勺砸，人當場倒在地上抽搐，沒多久就不動了。

　　漢尼斯看在身旁的少年有些不穩的站起，聽說那位老囚犯在沒多久就能出獄了，他算是島上圖書館的管理者，時常會帶書給艾倫，彼此交談甚少，卻是讓艾倫銘記在心。

　　難得那天不見獄警巡查，也難得，自己沒有反胃，漢尼斯全程觀看了少年一截一截折斷了對方指關節，在來各個關節的酷刑。  
　　那是當然的了，他可是醫生的孩子。  
　　同時，艾倫那日沒再與自己談話，放風時間甚至也沒出現在廣場，估計他大概躲回他自己的牢房，因為在他拗斷那雜碎的手臂形成開放性骨折時，好像聽不見慘叫似的，男孩哭了，然後扭斷頸子將這惱人的難聽哀號畫下休止符。  
　　漢尼斯看他靜靜的淌著淚水從自己身旁掠過，此刻他的內心竟浮現一個自己過去絕對不會有的心音。

　　死有餘辜。

 

　　值得舒心的是，破例的，老者有個像樣的簡單葬禮，致詞期間，這批新的獄警團隊榮重的至上最敬禮，艾倫逕自上前將自己手中的白花奉上，在男人許可的視線下，他低下頭輕吻老者刻畫歲月的額…

　　當天，男孩捧著籃球出現在廣場要求漢尼斯陪他來一場一對一。

 

　　一件事平息緊接著又是另一件需要適應，他無法接受男孩的性向。

　　艾倫知道一星期有哪幾日是利威爾˙阿克曼來巡視，行經走廊，他會刻意以拴在背後銬緊的手比個中指擺在臀瓣上。在放飯期間，舔著不能再乾淨的湯匙，含進嘴裡發出微微的水漬聲。  
　　而每每這種戲碼上場，漢尼斯就會黑著臉識相的端起自己的餐食離他多遠就多遠，畢竟同性傾向這個認知以他的傳統觀念還是難以接受。  
　　只是遠離了又不禁一顆心懸在上頭。

　　「真是的這個獄警是有多難釣！人都拼成這樣了怎還不多看一眼！」艾倫努力的表現自己極具煽情的一面，可看中的人還沒上鉤，倒是引的一旁的獐頭鼠目口水簡直要滴下來，蠢蠢欲動，惹的漢尼斯硬著頭皮又端著自己的餐盤，大力放上桌面，重新坐回到艾倫旁邊的位置上。

　　「诶、大叔你怎回來了？」

　　「你個讓人放心不下的臭小子還敢說！閉上嘴、吃飯！」

　　好吧，性暗示作戰是宣告失敗了。只不過艾倫的個性就是，未達目的誓不罷休。  
　　既然你對我的屁股沒興趣那只好換個方式。現在他要教訓人都特意選在輪到利威爾來飯廳的時候，不然就是放風時間刻意引起男人關注。  
　　當他被警棍伺候，正滿意的像隻煮熟的蝦子躺在地上品嘗那痛上的愉悅，美好的時光就被人打斷了。

　　有些人擅自替自己加冕，說要為艾倫教訓那氣焰旺盛的獄警，聞言，少年不知何時站起身，颯爽往對方鼻樑招呼。

　　「我什麼時候有小弟我怎麼不記得了？要論大哥，各位哥哥才是吧，小弟我受不起呢。」他咧開嘴，露出藏在薄唇之後的尖牙「少往臉上貼金了！我只是時間和金錢來源不怎麼順遂，等我查清楚了你們的案底，說不定全都要列進我的狩獵名單。」

　　「你們，一個也別想逃。」

　　轉瞬，他換上一個戲謔性質的純良微笑。

　　「好了，現在最基本的，別妨礙我得到他，任何礙的我一絲一毫的，誰影響那位新獄警對我的觀感的我第一個殺誰。」

 

　　例行的巡視，這個夜晚異常的寧靜，多數囚徒不是睡了就是安分的在自己房內做自己的事，今天這時間沒有隔空對話的人聲，也沒有任何挑釁的叫囂。越是風平浪靜更不會讓人放鬆戒備。  
　　走過相對面格局的牢房後便是直通到底，離開牢房區的閘口，距離閘口10公尺的便是艾倫˙耶格爾的獸籠。來到鐵籠前，裡頭的燈全熄了，僅憑通道微弱的日光燈，細看周圍根本沒人在內，不知道這小混蛋在耍什麼花招，湊上前手剛勾上鐵欄杆，鐵門突然敞開。  
　　哼、好個請君入甕。  
　　男人也不吝嗇，踏著不疾不徐的步伐走進，門後的陰影探出一截白皙的手臂，輕輕的將鐵門鎖上，優雅的以食指勾起鑰匙，往外頭扔了出去。  
　　利威爾背過身，就看擋在出路的人露出一個得逞的笑靨。

　　「膽子很大啊，想襲警？」

　　「是啊，讓你成為我的。」

　　「腦子裡是裝屎嗎，發情也要看對象，現在連男人也可以？」

　　「我本來就是男人也可以的。」他朝利威爾走來，一手搭上男人的肩頭一手輕易地勾開褲頭，鬆垮的囚服輕易的就滑落在地。

　　「嗬，你喜歡，可不見得別人喜歡。」看對方這副模樣，利威爾倒是頗識趣的雙手抱胸，倚在石牆上欣賞眼前即將上演的美景。

　　「你肯定喜歡，我清楚你，你有潔癖，而我…」他湊近到利威爾耳邊刻意帶著溫熱的鼻息說道「可是個雛兒。」

　　聞言，男人嘴角勾起。

　　手離開了利威爾的身體，轉而開始展現自己美好乾淨的軀體，背過身，他扶著床鋪的鐵架，一手來到後方掰開自己的臀肉，粉嫩、瑟縮的穴蕾完整的進入男人的視野。

　　「不來…摸摸我嗎？」

　　鬆開環抱於胸的手，一邊以牙齒咬下黑色皮製手套，卸下獄警與囚徒之間的那道界線，帶上白吃白嫖的心思，上頭有著粗繭的掌心熱切的撫上少年的臀部，順著臀縫，偶爾掃過前方，惦了惦手感軟嫩的陰囊。

　　「哈…」

　　「喜歡這種摸法？」男人棲身貼上少年光潔的後背，警裝有些硬質的衣料摩擦衣不蔽體的身體，引燃了本就興奮難掩的情慾。

　　「嗯。」艾倫覺得光被這樣撫弄沒有完整觸碰前面自己就快被身後的人摸射了。

　　「變態。」才有些耐不住的，射精感就先行被中斷，剎那間，人被拽住手臂推倒在床，太過突然發出一聲單音節，緊接著是床鋪承受重量的唧呀聲響，男人也擠上了床。

　　「我想，你這種傢伙肯定不喜歡文雅的吧。」他一邊跨坐在艾倫肩頸，解開褲頭，掏出裡頭的猙獰巨物，頃刻間濃烈的雄性氣味縈繞在艾倫鼻尖。  
　　不待艾倫隱含的吃驚，男人將胯部往前挺，熱燙的囊袋抵上微涼的唇。正合少年的意，他主動地張口含住陰囊，收縮口腔肌肉來回吸入吞吐，原本半勃的性器在他眼前翹的更高，漲紅的龜頭已經撐開包皮露在外，頂端吐露著晶瑩。  
　　隨著精液開始匯聚，利威爾將艾倫的後腦勺扶起，使之更貼近自己的性器官，囊袋越發熱燙飽滿，令艾倫沈醉於其中。  
　　雖有些眷戀不捨但硬是被男人推開，轉而塞入已經勃發腫脹多時，已然發疼的肉棒。

　　方才的氣勢不錯，但技巧完全是零，有些令人耐不住的生澀，利威爾最後是反客為主，固定住少年的腦袋自己擺動胯部。

　　「唔、咳…」被濃稠的熱液嗆著還未緩過氣，自己的下半身霎時失了支撐點，懸空的異樣感讓他瞬間失了主導權。

　　「這是你自找的，這地方可沒潤滑劑。」唉、算了，都不曉得誰才是流氓了，自己有目的的襲警沒被通報也就罷了，對方還很順勢地打算將自己吃乾抹淨，一邊掐揉臀部，柔軟的臀肉被抓捏的發紅，抬高的下半身，穴口與會陰上是貼合磨蹭的熱楔。

　　「嗯……」

　　「只是蹭幾下就想要了？」利威爾感受的到微微收縮的小口就像細碎的吮吻，每每自己的陰莖滑過穴口，就能清楚感覺到少年的小嘴一點一點吮著自己的表皮，爾後打溼。

　　「沒看過像你這麼欠幹的。」

　　「那還等什麼？不快用你的警棍教訓我？獄警哥哥。」男孩伸手主動輕扣住燙手的部分，對準自己濕漉漉的、未被開苞卻也成熟煽惑的玫瑰色花蕾。

　　「先說，送到嘴邊的，我可不會浪費。」男人舔了舔自己有些乾燥的唇。

 

　　在監獄這種地方又有誰會想到隨身攜帶一兩個保險套，在利威爾不知第幾輪的折磨結束才退出了微微消退的器官，自己的陰莖上頭除了白色的濁液、透明黏膩的腸液，還有那，因為粗暴的動作混雜其中的縷縷血絲。  
　　艾倫這下是完全不敢將頭轉過來了，一部分是自己疲倦的也懶得動作，另一部分是，他頭一回體認到什麼叫打架挑錯對象。

　　「嘁。」剛才氣勢如虹的人還真是標準的雛啊…別說雛兒了根本是位未經人事的處男，這下可讓利威爾有些頭疼。  
　　男人先將自己打理好，不顧幾步路之後的目光，去醫務室取了點藥膏以及厚實的棉被，該死的牢房，夜間海風的灌入讓這裡實在濕冷的要命，偏偏今天勢必要在這裡過夜。

　　「想要勾引人也先惦一惦自己的斤兩，蠢貨。」他沒好氣的一把將厚重的大棉被扔到男孩身上，艾倫乖巧的完全不吭一聲「嘖、這不是都發燒了…屁股抬高點！」

　　「什…什麼？！還來？你是流氓嘛！」艾倫突然有些慌張的扯過棉被角，堵在嘴邊小小聲的嘀咕抗議。

　　「你才小流氓，想去哪了？給你擦藥。」

　　「唔…」原來是自己誤解，這才拉開被子緩緩背朝男人的方向挪動，接著臀肉就被掰開，原本不大的動作此時卻牽動了第一次的輕微撕裂傷。

　　「嘶！」

　　「忍著點，受傷了，不塗藥不會好。」

　　「等等，別這樣塗，別碰那裡！」

　　原先專注於仔細處理傷處和清理掉裡頭自己留下的痕跡的人這才如夢初醒，意會到少年推拒中隱含的意思。

　　「…你這樣就有感覺了？」

　　「不、不是…啊嗯——對啦！有感覺！你別摳還很疼啊！」

　　聽見對方喊疼，利威爾停下了動作，不過緩緩退出的手指反而被吸的更加厲害。

　　「你這完全不像是疼啊…」男人貼近到少年的耳根，用著有別於平常威嚇、管理秩序的低嗓，帶有磁性而煽情的啟口「再來一輪如何？我會溫柔點。」

　　「……」

　　好幾公尺遠的牢房，漢尼斯總算安下心看來男孩是得手了，不過也捕捉到細碎而且逐漸再度洪亮起來的愉悅哀號…

　　「Oh gosh！給不給人睡覺！」他不顧隔壁也同為受害者的獄友用力往無辜的石牆不斷狠踹。

　　最後在老大叔的詛咒下，小魔頭隔天光榮地第一次進了醫務室。

＊＊＊

　　「知道我找你來的原因嘛？」

　　「不想知道。」男孩聳聳肩，後仰讓木椅翹起一個小弧度。

　　「規勸你肯定沒用，說吧，給你什麼好處你會願意停止殺人？」

　　「基本上嘛、別想。不過如果能把你們的獄警送給我我可以考慮看看。」

　　「呵、還真是狡詐的孩子啊…他已經是你的了我們拿什麼跟你談判？」

　　「很簡單啊！學學以前的笨蛋們別管我不就好了，也讓你們省心不是？」艾倫起身背過，隨意的朝金髮男子揮了揮手走出審訊室。

 

　　「利～威～爾～」

　　「嘖、少大聲嚷嚷，老實點！」艾倫小跳步上前，乖乖的舉起雙手讓男人銬上，僅只利威爾一人看管而不是兩位獄警同時，他的身上也沒有配槍，甚至連電擊棒也省了。  
　　突然，跟在後頭的人以銬在一起的手環過利威爾的肩頸，換做別人這肯定是要越獄了。  
　　  
　　「今天晚上來不來我房間？」

　　「少臭美了骯髒的小混蛋。」

　　「可是你每次都很爽的樣子。」他邊說，一邊親暱地啃咬利威爾的耳殼、耳垂。

　　「是是、所以你忘了當初發燒的教訓？」

　　「你別太誇張我就不會發燒啦，而且你們艾爾文老大同意你是我的，利威爾只要答應屬於我一人我就少殺點人哦！」

　　「呵、好個“少殺”。」

 

　　「啊、啊…哈啊！好…好厲害，再…嗯…唔？嗚嗚嗚！」

　　「你別叫那麼大聲…」利威爾有些辛苦的隱忍著，同時用虎口壓住艾倫那張不斷發出嬌媚呻吟的嘴。

　　「我…我只是想…讓別人知道…你的技巧有多好罷了…」

　　「嘁、不需要，我不想讓那些豬玀聽見你的聲音。」男人低下頭，輕蹭艾倫的鼻尖，交換了幾個吻，吞嚥對方的唾液，下半身的聳動沒有停歇，少年捧起埋頭猛幹的人的臉，輕輕吻在頰邊，摟住利威爾的肩胛，火上加油的在耳畔呢喃。

　　「我就喜歡你的大雞雞。」

　　「粗俗。」

　　等到兩個男性精力消退也已夜深人靜，這時利威爾卻起身，屁股才剛要離開床鋪手背上就多了一個熱源。

　　「這麼晚了，不留下來？」男孩的聲音軟軟的，不知為何聽起來有點委屈，男人抬手摸了摸他的頭。

　　「今天不行，快睡吧。」聽到利威爾說的，他縮回了自己的手，轉而緊了緊暖和的被子，上頭充滿了白天日曬的蓬鬆清香，以及利威爾的氣味。

　　走廊盡頭，一個比自己高大的男子倚著鐵柵欄，看似等候多時。

　　「既然都睡過了，你也該替你的小情人想想辦法。」男子遞出一份文件給利威爾，那是艾倫的刑期判決書。

　　「我在努力、米克，我在努力…」他清楚艾倫是基於什麼理念而如此，以他自己的主張甚至也默許艾倫胡來，可是映入眼簾的，是男孩的刑期不斷累加的事實。

 

　　「艾倫，我下個月就能出獄了。」漢尼斯說出這句話的同時，艾倫射偏了原本該有的三分球「也許你該聽利威爾的話，雖然以架構來說，這可能，還撐不上完整的愛，但能說，現在有了一個人在乎你。」

　　「停手吧，為了他。」球在滾動，遠遠的，可人不打算去拾起。

　　「我當然知道，我怎麼會不清楚…」艾倫低著頭不敢與漢尼斯對望，眼下的水泥地開始生成一個個豆大的深色水漬，暈染、泛開、重疊。  
　　  
　　「只是有些事，是耗盡餘生，都忘也忘不掉的啊…」

 

　　出獄首先的必經之路便是離開牢房區的閘口，而那個距離閘口10公尺的房間，便是他這兩年多的獄友的房間，被獄警拉著鐵鏈經過艾倫的房間時，如期的，裡頭的人哼著一段輕鬆愉快的小曲，那是他們在放風期間，沒有打球時的廣場上，漢尼斯時常彈奏的吉他曲子。

　　「一路順風、漢尼斯大叔。」

　　「啊，會的，你也…」

　　「——別再回來啦！否則難保你不會成為我的目標。」

　　男孩清亮的嗓音在這一刻劃清了彼此的界線，漢尼斯頭也不回的過了閘口，身後便是鐵柵欄闔上的沈重聲響。

 

　　晚間，正是囚徒放飯的時間，艾倫卻依然窩在牢房內，整座鐵籠都人去樓空了，他依然守在這，守著不知何所起的最後尊嚴。  
　　此時，一個不該在這時間點出現的皮製軍靴停在他的頭頂，男孩開心的翻過身。  
　　利威爾已經自己開了鎖走進牢籠內，反鎖。男孩立刻衝上前撲抱住對方，窩在男人頸邊細語。

　　「我們來交配吧，利威爾。」

　　可想而知那些狂徒們有多畏懼艾倫，就連晚餐時間結束，在聽見藉由空蕩走廊放大數倍的叫床聲和不鏽鋼床架有規律撞擊牆面的聲響，也沒有任何細碎的議論與交談，甚至連闔上鐵門都沒出聲干擾，兩人就這麼一路鬧騰至深夜。

　　利威爾坐起身打算去醫務室跟韓吉要點口糧，誰知剛著地的腳部剛好踢到了床底下的東西。   
　　男人彎腰往下瞧去，拾起，那是一本已經有些泛黃老舊，卻又被主人努力維護書況的精裝書本。  
　　是日記嗎？他隨手翻閱，可上頭沒有任何一丁點關於自己的心境記錄或是刑期倒數，而是無數的名字。重刑犯的名字。

　　書本前段其實是醫療相關文本，後面三分之二是空白筆記，但上頭沒有任何加註，唯有一排排密密麻麻整齊排列的名單，頁數中間區段的名字幾乎被畫上了一槓，越往後的筆跡越新，有些還是新添加上的，例如近幾日鬧的沸沸揚揚的新聞，地鐵車廂的隨機殺人。

　　「你在扮演上帝嗎？」男人溫熱的手覆上環繞在自己腰間的。

　　「不，沒那麼偉大，我只是清道夫，神愛世人，原諒惡人的事就交給祂去做吧，我沒那義務。」男人繼續翻閱書冊，一邊有節奏輕拍著覆在自己腹部的手，直到看見一個用紅色筆特別圈起來的名諱，他將書本闔上，側身俯下親吻艾倫。

　　「艾倫…答應我，忍到你的刑期結束，別再讓日子增加…」他一邊捲著男孩的舌，一邊在彼此纏綿的空檔模糊的說道。  
　　幾縷來不及吞嚥的銀絲滑下，男孩睜開眼，看著利威爾專注的神情，湖水藍般澄澈的幽翠，疲憊的緩緩開闔、輕扇，他艱難的啟唇。

　　「…如果有人找我麻煩的話，我就只是正當防衛不會做的太過分的。」男人吮著他的頸項，在上頭烙下一個個血紅印子，他抱緊了他「但相對的，有多少人找我茬，利威爾就要給我幾次。」

　　「就那麼想跟我做？」

　　「因為你弄得我很舒服。」那是他為了他，竭盡生命的妥協。

 

　　「不簡單啊，連野獸都被你制伏了。」在米克經過盡頭的牢房，看見裡頭乖順躺在利威爾大腿上的人，動了動鼻子後下的結論。

　　「可是勸你，別陷太深了利威爾，希望你還清楚，自己在做什麼，而且身為什麼。」

　　「是你糊塗了吧、米克，當年是你負責追捕我的，你會不瞭解？我的所有決定，都是想好的…」  
　　在他看見男人一邊回應自己一邊順著沈睡的人的髮絲時他就確信，他已經忘了自己是位獄警。

 

　　「辛苦了，耶格爾近期改變很多，多虧你叮嚀。」

　　「我想，你該費心的不是那頭小獅子而是利威爾。」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「我聞的出來，那個籠子裡有兩種味道，一個是服從…」

　　「另一個呢？」

　　「誰敢動艾倫，難保利威爾不會反撲自己人。」

　　「噗哈哈哈哈！」

　　「艾爾文？」男子聽了米克的警告不怒反笑。

　　「這樣啊…看來，是完全不需要擔心呢…沒事的米克，你放心吧，要記得，下令要你一定要將利威爾緝捕到案的可是我。」

 

　　撕心裂肺的難受，沒想到他還會經歷第二次。  
　　就在自己好不容易成功抵消刑期，同一禮拜，獄所來了一位他所監獄轉介的囚犯，轉介原因是重審，然而在擦肩而過時他一眼就清楚了，那是當年畏罪潛逃的，砍殺自己父母親的畜生…

 

　　「啊…幹，利威爾……幹！」

　　「幹什麼？」他拉過艾倫的手放在唇邊，細細含吻每個指關節。

　　「幹我、利威爾…用力的…操我…操死我…」

　　「艾倫…」一個深頂，少年難得在性愛中被操哭，但利威爾深知，原因不為其他「相信我，你的忍耐，會有結果的。」

　　「嗚…哈…哈啊…啊、啊…」抽插間，他再也不隱忍的抽泣，緊緊攀附，利威爾在他的利爪撕扯下高潮。

＊＊＊

　　「好了嘛？」

　　「嗯。」

　　說實在，這個地方，並沒有什麼是需要他再三確認是否遺漏的，他從來就不曾擁有什麼，除了先行自由的漢尼斯，便是他懷中的書冊，以及緊握的，男人的手。  
　　退下黑白相間的鬆垮薄衣，身著簡便襯衫與牛仔褲，在離開獄所的最後一道刺鐵網，一陣風揚起了他軟糯的栗色髮絲，輕杳、飛舞，他回神看向走來時的高臺，那是自己熟悉到不行的一段上坡，那座矗立在孤島上的死寂之城。

　　「艾倫。」少年看的出神，利威爾朝他喊了一聲，人便小跑跳上了快艇「走了。」

　　「嗯。」與浪跡天涯有些差別，但如果是和利威爾一起，那也並無二分。

 

　　艾倫離開死城，恰巧也到了艾爾文他們輪替的時候，只可惜一切都由此開始失序，連最後一絲的公理正義都不得貫徹。

 

 

 

　　囚犯鬆開了手中染血的衣領，被打的顏面近乎血肉模糊的人像斷了線的木偶應聲滑落。

　　「沒用的狗雜種，連包毒也搞不進。」

　　「哈、這貌似已經是我們最後一位獄警啦。」

　　「哈？那不就代表，咱們隨時都能翻牆走人啦？！」

　　「還不就差一艘船了！」

　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈這還真讓人痛快啊。」

　　囚徒們各個在大廳高談闊論，牢房和審訊室已沒了邊界，原先內部的閘口也毀損了，淪陷也僅是時間早晚。

　　至少前一秒的情況的確如此。

　　一雙厚底軍靴踩在剛才的殘暴囚犯臉上，來者以腳尖蹂躪，囚犯卻一點哀號都無法吭，因為他的舌頭已經被割斷了。

　　「你該謝謝我，我讓你多活了三年。」接著，那雙銳利的狼瞳看向在場所有人「三年的生活可愉快嗎？不好意思讓大家久等了，從今天起，我是派駐於此的新獄警…」

　　知道來者名諱的人已經發不出聲了，可他清楚，如果當初重審結果是死刑或許比較幸福。

　　「我叫艾倫˙耶格爾，請多多指教囉，殺人犯先生。」


End file.
